You Have no Right
by siucchi
Summary: Kisah cinta berawal dari halo, diakhiri dengan selamat tinggal...-sampai kita bertemu lagi. / #Challenge4Us #hanyo4 [AkafemKuro]
Perut melendung dipegang. Erang pelan terbuai dari belah bibir kering, langkahnya diseret menuju sofa cokelat di tengah ruang. Setelah mendaratkan diri di kursi empuk, bantalan bersarung bulu ditarik ke punggung—dijadikan sandaran. Setelahnya ia menghembus napas panjang.

Menyadari eksistensi seseorang di belakangnya, pria bersurai merah menoleh dari monitor. Kacamata dilepas dan diletakkan ke samping _keyboard_. Sepasang matanya dipicing berkali-kali, lalu beranjak dari kursi. "Tetsuya baik-baik saja?"

Surai _teal_ sepundak digeser ke belakang, pemilik iris sewarna langit cerah menggumam, "Ya, Seijuurou-kun, hanya sedikit tendangan dari dalam," katanya sambil meringis.

"Dia benar-benar mau keluar," pria bersurai merah merendahkan kepala, menempelkan salah satu telinganya ke perut besar Tetsuya. "Hm? Aku mendengarnya bicara. Dia bilang aku hebat."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya, Seijuurou-kun," sahutnya seraya mengusap surai merah suami.

Sebelum mengangkat kepala, Seijuurou mengecup perut melendung sejenak, lalu mendongak. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya, dan anak kita."

Dua tangan Tetsuya digerakkan ke kepala merah, menyibak poni, membelai rambutnya. "Aku juga, Seijuurou-kun," ujarnya dengan ulasan senyum.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita memeriksa, apakah dia Seika atau Seishi."

"Kenapa nama rekomendasi Seijuurou-kun begitu semua," lenguh pelan terlantun, "tanggung, aku ingin kelahiran anak kita menjadi kejutan."

"Itu bagus, kan? Seika jika perempuan, Seishi untuk laki-laki. Mana yang Tetsuya suka?"

"Semuanya aku suka."

"Dua-duanya juga, ya?" Senyum jahil terlontar.

"Beri aku waktu, Seijuurou-kun."

Terkekeh, "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Surai merah diusap, "Maaf kemarin aku marah-marah, Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku sangat mengerti kondisimu, Tetsuya. Malah aneh kalau kau tidak ngomel."

Netra osean dirotasikan.

Seijuurou beranjak dan duduk di samping istrinya. Sepasang orbs merah menatap lurus sebuah perangkat komputer di depan. "Aku akan ada di sisimu mulai sekarang, Tetsuya."

Kepala biru muda ditelengkan, "Tentu saja, Seijuurou-kun, masa kandunganku sudah sembilan bulan."

Seijuurou melarikan tangannya ke perut istri, mengusap-usapnya sambil tersenyum. "Penelitianku bisa ditunda."

Tangan suami digenggamnya, Tetsuya memandang lurus. "Seijuurou-kun benar-benar akan menentang hukum alam, ya."

Pandangan dialihkan, Seijuurou memangku kedua lengan di atas paha. "Kita tidak bisa menghentikan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan perkembangan teknologi, Tetsuya." Lalu iris merah balik memaku biru muda, "setiap hari manusia menentang alam."

"Seijuurou-kun sudah mengatakannya seratus kali," sahut Tetsuya datar, "ah, aku lupa. Ada surat dari asosiasi apalah itu."

"Benarkah?" Seijuurou langsung beranjak, "kalau begitu biar kuambil, Tetsuya tunggu di sini."

Ia mengangguk, lalu menerawang langit-langit. Keluarga kecil Akashi sudah merencanakan berbagai keperluan untuk minggu depan. Dokter kandungan yang mengurusnya berkata, Akashi Tetsuya kemungkinan akan melahirkan tujuh hari lagi. Pekerjaan Seijuurou pun sudah dijeda sampai hari itu tiba.

Untuk kelancaran persalinan, kebahagiaan saat anggota baru datang melengkapi keluarga, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sangat menantikan hari itu tiba.

Tetsuya menoleh ke suaminya yang baru saja datang kembali. Alisnya bertaut, lipatan kulit tertera di dahinya. Sambil meneliti tulisan di atas kertas, Seijuurou duduk di samping Tetsuya.

Melihat kerut wajah sang Suami, Tetsuya menunggu Seijuurou duluan yang bicara.

Akashi Seijuurou melempar selembar kertas bersama amplopnya ke atas meja, lalu mendengus keras.

Tetsuya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Mereka menentang penelitianku," geram Seijuurou berat. Alis merah menukik tajam.

Jari kurus diposisikan ke oksipital surai merah, mengusapnya dan turun ke memijit tengkuk. "Aku mendukungmu, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou menoleh, "Kenapa mereka tidak mau mengerti, Tetsuya? Pemerintah mempekerjakan ilmuwan, tapi pilih-pilih pada hasilnya. Apa salahnya aku menciptakan teknologi yang tidak pernah eksis di abad ini."

Tetsuya mendekatkan diri, memangkukan kepalanya ke bahu suami.

Telapak tangan Seijuurou memainkan surai biru muda, "Aku harus ke tempat Chihiro-san dan Nijimura-san..."

Tetsuya mengangkat kepala, "Sebentar saja?"

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati."

Setelah dikecup singkat, Tetsuya melambai ke arah punggung tegap yang menjauh, hilang di balik dinding.

Punya suami seorang ilmuwan sedikit menyusahkan. Tetsuya kadang suka ditinggal, kadang juga Seijuurou seharian di rumah. Namun setelah kelahiran anak mereka, Tetsuya bisa memastikan ia tidak akan pernah merasa sepi lagi.

.

* * *

.

Salju tebal menyelimuti ibu kota malam itu. Tetsuya sedang belanja keperluan makan malam saat berusaha berlindung dari kejinya hembus angin musim dingin. Topi rajut yang membungkus kepala reflek dijerat tangan, payung pegangan lepas diterpa badai salju.

Mengutuk diri dalam hati, Tetsuya tertatih menyebrangi jalan. Untung jalan raya sepi, ia bisa leluasa fokus ke payung merah di tepi jalan, ditahan pohon kokoh agar tidak kabur ke sembarang arah.

Televisi sedang sibuk menyiarkan berita langsung saat Tetsuya masuk ke restoran lokal untuk numpang meneduh. Katanya ada seorang pria meninggal di pusat kota Tokyo. Penyebabnya belum bisa dipastikan. Katanya dibunuh, ada juga yang bilang kecelakaan.

Tetsuya teringat Seijuurou. Suaminya suka sekali menonton berita, apalagi jika menyangkut kasus kriminal. Reminisensi membuatnya sepi di tengah waktu teduh, maka ia putuskan untuk mengontak suami.

Nada sambung panjang.

Tetsuya mendesah kecewa. Layar ponsel menyuat sebuah nama kontak. Gadget langsung dirapatkan ke telinga, "Chihiro-nii?"

 _"Ah, Tetsuya. Kau di mana?"_

"Sedang berteduh di rumah makan Yosen. Seijuurou-kun masih di sana? Suruh pulang, Chihiro-nii, aku mau buat makan malam."

 _"Bisa kau datang ke mari?"_

"Tidak, aku susah jalan. Jangan menyusahkanku, Chihiro-nii. Kalau Seijuurou-kun tidak mau pulang, seret dia ke rumahku."

 _"Kalau begitu biar aku yang ke sana."_

"Chihiro-nii mau menjemputku?" Antusias seketika. "Kalau begitu kutunggu."

Tidak dijawab.

Setelahnya Tetsuya sadar bahwa panggilan sudah diputuskan sepihak oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sepasang orbs biru menengadah langit, memaku biru kelam ke bening matanya. Menerawang ujung horison, menerjemah gelap. Kira-kira, isyarat apa yang dilontarkan badai malam ini?

'Duk duk'

Tetsuya mengerang, lalu tersenyum kecil. Bayi di dalam perut mau ikut-ikutan rupanya. Sambil mengusap kandungan ia berujar, "Kita sedang berteduh, Sei."

Tidak lama setelahnya bunyi decit karet ban menghantam fragmen salju. Sopirnya keluar dan berlari menembus angin kencang. Tetsuya langsung menoleh saat pria bersurai abu-abu muncul di ambang pintu.

"Chihiro-nii, cepat sekali," sahutnya ringan.

Yang dipanggil Chihiro diam saja. Pria itu lekas menggaet tangan adiknya, lalu menggiring pelan. "Biar kubantu,"

Tetsuya tertawa kecil, "Aku bercanda, aku bisa jalan. Kukira Seijuurou-kun akan pulang terlambat, makanya aku bilang begitu."

"Apa kondisimu baik-baik saja?" Chihiro tidak menoleh, tangan adiknya digenggam. "Kandunganmu baik-baik saja?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, membiarkan sang Kakak menuntunnya keluar. "Ya, minggu depan datanglah ke persalinanku."

Chihiro menjadikan tubuhnya tameng untuk menghalau terpa angin, buru-buru membimbing Tetsuya masuk ke dalam kendaraan. Berikutnya ia berlari kecil ke sisi lain mobil, menutup pintu, lalu menyalakan mesin.

"Kalau begitu aku memasak di dapur kalian saja, ya," ujar Tetsuya ringan.

"Kita tidak ke laboratorium," sahut Chihiro berat. Persneling didorong maju, pedal gas diinjak keras. "Kita ke rumah sakit."

"Eh?" Alis biru muda terangkat. "Mau periksa kandungan?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak menjawab.

.

* * *

.

Begitu sampai di destinasi tertuju, Akashi Tetsuya mengernyit heran. Dua orang polisi datang menghampirinya dan Chihiro. Bertanya apakah Tetsuya adalah istri dari Akashi Seijuurou atau bukan.

"Ya." Jawab Tetsuya pendek. Matanya teralih ke Chihiro di samping, "Nii-san, ada apa? Kenapa polisi ada di rumah sakit? Dan rumah sakit tempatku periksa kandungan bukan di sini."

"Maaf, Tetsuya." Chihiro mengalih pandang. "Seijuurou yang ada di sini."

"Hah?" dahi mengerut. Tetsuya masih mencerna kata.

Lalu seorang polisi senior menghampiri, menjelaskan situasi. Berkata bahwa Akashi Seijuurou meninggal karena tertembak-diduga pembunuhan terencana. Tapi media menyebarkan bahwa suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sampai sekarang polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan dan berjuang menemukan pelakunya.

Akashi Tetsuya mematung.

Mayuzumi Chihiro memutar tubuh, mendekap adiknya dalam-dalam. Tetsuya tidak balas melingkarkan tangan, masih kaku dipeluk bidang tegas sang Kakak.

"Karena itu kami membutuhkan persetujuan anda selaku istri... Akashi Seijuurou akan diotopsi untuk—"

"Tidak."

Tetsuya tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bicara. Kalau nalurinya terlambat sadar, maka hatinya lah yang menggerakkan.

Polisi senior mengernyit bingung.

Bersamaan dengan lirih kalimat, bulir bening merembes dari pelupuk mata biru muda. "Jangan otopsi suamiku. Jangan sentuh tubuhnya. Aku mau Seijuurou-kun dimakamkan tanpa sentuhan rumah sakit..."

"Tapi untuk kepentingan penyelidikan-"

"Kubilang tidak!" Tetsuya seketika membentak. Tangis pecah, Chihiro lekas meredamnya ke pelukan. "Kau... kalian... tidak seorangpun kuizinkan menyentuh Seijuurou-kun..."

Si Polisi melenguh, "Kuharap anda mendinginkan kepala lebih dulu, nona Tetsuya. Saya akan datang lagi nanti."

Chihiro mengusap surai biru muda, menenggelamkan wajah ke kepala adiknya. Ingin berucap, ingin berkata bahwa ia menyesal, ingin menjelaskan situasi, tapi diurung karena ingin tetap tegar di hadapan adik kesayangannya.

"Chihiro-nii harus menjaga Seijuurou-kun," di tengah isakan Tetsuya mendongak. "Siapapun tidak boleh menyentuh tubuhnya."

Sorot abu-abu mengartikan muram. Chihiro mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka... mereka mengincar otak Seijuurou-kun... mereka benar-benar akan mencuri organ tubuh Seijuurou-kun," cengkraman tangan menguat, Chihiro harus menahan diri tatkala Tetsuya mencakar pinggangnya. "Aku tidak menginginkanya... aku tidak mengizinkannya..."

Sebagai kakak, banyak yang ingin Chihiro katakan. Banyak yang mau Chihiro lakukan untuk adik semata wayang.

"Karena itu... bantu aku untuk mengamankan Seijuurou-kun, Nii-san. Tidak ada otopsi, tidak ada rumah sakit. Tolong... tolong keluarkan Seijuurou-kun dari sini..."

"Aku mengerti," spasi dicipta, bentang bahu dierat, iris kelabu menyorot tajam. "Aku mengerti, Tetsuya."

Akashi Tetsuya menatap lurus, membiarkan derai sedu merembes dari tabir matanya.

.

* * *

.

 **You Have No Right**

 **an original fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **I gain no profit from this fiction**

 **.**

 **#Challenge4Us #hanyo4**

 **AkafemKuro, scientist!Aka, scientist!Mayuzumi, scientist!Nijimura, little kid Seishi**

 **Soft sci-fi, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

.

* * *

.

 **10 tahun kemudian**

"Mama, buatkan aku surat."

Wanita bersurai _teal_ sepunggung sedang membilas cucian piring ketika lelaki kecil berlari ke arahnya. Setelah memutar kran air ia berbalik dari wastafel. Tangannya diusap ke serbet yang menggantung di dinding dapur. "Surat apa, Sei-kun?"

Lelaki kecil berambut merah mengerutkan dahi. Iris merah-jingga menatap lurus. "Hari ini pun paman Chihiro mengusirku lagi."

Tetsuya terkekeh ringan, "Tentu saja, sayang. Ayo kita makan, mama sudah buatkan sup tofu kesukaan pahlawan mama."

"Tidak mau," si Kecil merah mengambek. "Buatkan aku surat atas nama Mama untuk meyakinkan paman Chihiro bahwa aku benar-benar pintar."

"Anak mama, Seishi-kun memang sangat pintar. Nah, ayo makan," ucap Tetsuya seraya membimbing si Kecil ke ruang makan. Menarikkan kursi, memberi isyarat agar anaknya patuh.

Dengan berat hati Akashi Seishi menurut. Wajahnya masih merengut meski ibunya sudah melontar isyarat perintah. "Kenapa paman Chhiro dan paman Nijimura selalu melarangku, Mama?"

"Karena Sei-kun masih kecil," jawab Tetsuya ringan. Proses menyuap dilaksanakan.

Merasa dimanja, si Kecil melahap saja. "Tapi aku yang paling pintar di sekolah. Kata teman-teman, aku seperti orang dewasa."

Tetsuya mengangkat alis, "Wah, Sei-kun hebat. Coba ceritakan pada mama kepintaran kamu."

"Aku sudah sering menceritakannya! Mama selalu bilang begitu," kali ini ambekan Seishi tidak dipaksakan. Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun kini menekuk emosi wajahnya. "Aku ingin tahu alasannya apa. Aku mengerti apa yang diteliti paman Chihiro di laboratorium."

"Sei-kun," panggil Tetsuya dengan penekanan nada, "Mama saja menghindari lab itu."

"Mama memang tidak suka sains, kan."

Tetsuya mengulas senyum, suapan berikutnya dilayangkan ke mulut mungil.

Seishi mengunyah, "Mama, Papa suka sains juga, kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Seishi keturunan Papa, hehe."

Tetsuya menarik napas, lalu menyungging senyum. "Benar, Seishi mirip Papa."

Memangku lipatan tangan, Seishi mendongak angkuh. "Aku penasaran apa Papa sepintar aku atau tidak."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil, "Ya... Mama rasa, Seishi lebih pintar dari Papa."

"Kalau begitu, besok Mama temani aku ke laboratorium paman Chihiro."

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Laboratorium itu... tempat yang mengerikan, Sei-kun."

"Karena banyak alat-alat anehnya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Maka aku akan perkenalkan pada Mama fungsi alat-alat aneh itu."

"Tidak, tidak," telapak tangan dikibas, "nah, ayo makan, Sei-kun. Katanya pintar, tapi kok makan maunya disuapin?"

Akashi Seishi merengut, lalu meraih sendok sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Usai mengerjakan tugas sekolah, Seishi menutup renggangan mulut, menguap lebar dan bergegas melepas kantuk. Buku pelajaran disusun rapih dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Berikutnya lelaki kecil menghempas tubuh ke atas ranjang. Menatap langit-langit, mengenang hari-hari.

Ada banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Sejak kecil ia menurut apa kata mama, tapi sekarang hasratnya memberontak. Ia sangat peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di laboratorium milik kakaknya mama. Ia ingin tahu projek macam apa yang _mereka_ kerjakan. Ia mau berpartisipasi sebagai ilmuwan yang meneliti atau menciptakan teknologi.

Lalu kenapa mama menghalang-halanginya? Bukankah kreativitas itu tidak boleh ditahan, dan harus dieksplor?

Apa benar Papa sepintar dirinya?

Pertanyaan terakhir itu langsung dari benaknya terdalam.

Bangkit sedikit, tangan direntangkan, lampu tidur dimatikan.

Mata dipejamkan.

Besok ia akan menyusup ke laboratorium lagi.

.

* * *

.

Peluk-cium mama, Seishi lekas berangkat sekolah. Begitu melewati gang sempit yang disimpulkan sebagai jalan pintas ke sekolah, alih-alih berjalan lurus, lelaki kecil justru celingukan di depan pagar. Dipastikan tidak ada yang lihat, Seishi memanjat pagar. Tasnya dijadikan tumpuan di atas runcing besi-menjadikan tameng guna melindungi pantat kecilnya.

'Tap'

Menyelinap ke badan pohon, Seishi mengintip. Kalau pagi halaman laboratorium selalu sepi. Tapi tiba-tiba pamannya suka muncul entah dari mana. Karena itu Seishi harus waspada.

Melalui halaman belakang Seishi berlari cepat namun tetap menahan langkah. Jangan buat suara atau penghuni bangunan akan berteriak marah-marah.

Jendela persegi dicongkel. Seishi menarik ember di bawah kran untuk dijadikan pijakan. Mengintip sejenak, tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat, maka masuklah ia ke dalam. Sambil merangkak cepat Seishi sembunyi di balik dinding wastafel. Iris heterokrom memindai ruangan polikrom, tidak menemukan entitas lain di sana.

Terdapat berbagai perangkat komputer di setiap sisi dinding. Lalu di tengah ruangan berdiri kokoh tabung silinder setinggi dua meter. Puncaknya ditutup sebuah kain, Seishi selalu penasaran apa yang disembunyikan mesin itu. Atensi manik merah-jingga terebut ke sebuah mesin dengan kap terbuka di ujung dinding, sepertinya sedang dalam perbaikan.

Mumpung masih pagi, Akashi Seishi ingin menjelajah lagi. Ia sudah mencatat baik-baik dalam memori tentang perilaku sehari-hari dua orang penghuni laboratorium ini. Paman Chihiro akan mandi lebih dulu sementara paman Nijmura masih malas-malasan di kasur. Tapi jika lembur, keduanya bahkan tidak minggat dari laboratorium.

Sebelum menarik pembungkus kain di tabung silinder, Seishi melangkah ke sudut dinding tempat kulkas berada. Ia menarik bangku kayu, memanjat, lalu memangku tangan di atas kulkas. Frame yang telungkup sekali lagi dikokohkan. Ia melihat seorang pemuda-mirip dengannya-sedang tersenyum, berdiri di antara paman Chihiro dan paman Nijimura.

Sudut bibir spontan terangkat naik. Antara senyum tulus atau maklum. Kadang Seishi heran. Kenapa mereka tidak memajang saja foto lawas itu? Kenapa harus ditutup? Memangnya Papa kenapa?

"Ketemu lagi kau, bocah!"

Teriakan menggelegar.

Saking kagetnya Seishi nyaris terpeleset dari bangku. Ia buru-buru lari dari tempat-

'Grep!'

—tapi keburu ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Pagi-pagi ada di sini! Sana sekolah! Bolos, ya?!"

Sebenarnya Seishi tidak sudi dibentak. Tapi karena paman yang satu ini menyeramkan kalau marah-Seshi pernah melihatnya sedang meninju orang-maka ia menurut saja. "Paman Nijimura bukannya lagi tidur?!" Katanya setengah merengek, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang melayang, "Turunkan aku!"

Tubuh diputar, pria bersurai hitam mendengus keras. Tatapnya lurus meremehkan. "Kau bolos, Akashi?"

Merengut tak suka, Seishi ingin sekali meninju bibir si Paman yang menurutnya menyebalkan. "Biarin! Turunkan aku!"

Nijimura Shuuzo menghela napas. "Jangan ke sini lagi, bocah."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!"

Nijimura menurunkan lelaki mungil dari cengkramannya, lalu berbalik pergi. "Aku telepon gurumu."

Kesambar petir sesaat, insting paling primitif menyeruak keluar, "Ja-jangan!"

Menoleh sekilas, Nijimura mendecih pelan, "Heh, makanya sana pergi."

Daripada diadukan ke pihak sekolah, lalu mamanya marah, Seishi pilih aman. Ia segera hegkang dari laboratorium dan berangkat menuntut ilmu.

.

* * *

.

Napas dihembuskan berat. PR yang harusnya dikerjakan di rumah sudah diselesaikan Seishi duluan sebelum pulang ke pangkuan Mama. Sekarang ia ingin mampir lagi ke laboratorium tanpa menyelinap, karena dua orang penjaga laboratorium pasti sedang sibuk.

Tanpa basa-basi Seishi mengetuk pintu. Sadar ada seseorang di balik pintu, Seishi menyahut, "Bukakan pintu untukku!"

Lalu orang di dalam menjauh pergi.

Merasa direndahkan, Seishi berbalik ke halaman berumput. Pipa besi yang pernah disembunyikannya di balik pohon segera diambil. Objek keras lantas digedorkan ke pintu, "Mau kuhancurkan pintu kalian, hah?" sarkasnya.

Lalu bunyi gesekan besi terdengar. Seishi menegapkan tubuh, memasang senyum, berubah jadi anak baik.

Pria bersurai abu-abu menarik pintu, "Mau kutendang kau, bocah?"

"Mau kuadukan ke Mama kau, paman?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro tekuk lutut.

Akashi Seishi menang telak.

"Kutelepon Tetsuya, ya? Kamu kabur lagi ke sini."

"Memangnya paman mau ketemu Mama? Paman kan kalau kuajak ke rumah suka menghindar."

"Diam kau, bocah."

"Aku menang lagi ya, Paman?"

Chihiro mendengus keras. "Kalau kau kira aku takut dengan pipa besi yang entah dari mana kau dapat itu, jawabannya tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau kau berisik dan merusak pintuku."

Objek benda dipangkukan ke bentang bahu, Seishi mendongak, sarat arogan. "Minggir dari jalanku, paman Chihiro."

"Kau yang minggir. Akan kusuruh Nijimura menelepon Mama-mu, ya?"

"Mama tidak akan datang menjemput."

Chihiro menghela napas. Ia meluruskan kaki, menarik pintu lebih lebar, "Masuk."

Dengan riang hati Seishi berlari ke dalam. Tanpa perlu mengedar pandang ia lekas menghampiri Nijimura yang sedang sibuk berkutat di depan komputer besar.

"Paman Nijimura sedang apa?" tanya Seishi antusias, senyum mengembang penuh di bibir mungilnya.

"Mempersempit kemungkinan kalau-hei, jangan ke sini!" tiba-tiba mengomel. "Mayuzumi, kenapa si Bocah ada di sini lagi?!"

"Memangnya cuma kau yang capek mengurusnya?" Chihiro mendecak sebal, "kalau mau usir, lakukan saja sendiri."

Seishi mengibas tangan, "Paman-paman tidak usah repot-repot mengurusiku, aku ini mandiri dan pintar."

Chihiro menegakkan jari telunjuk ke arah Seishi, "Kalau begitu jangan menyentuh apa-apa."

Seishi menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali. Sambil bersenandung pelan ia berkeliling ruangan. Mengamati beragam layar komputer dengan tampilan berbeda. Ada yang bergaris, ada yang berwarna. Kemudian ia beranjak ke tempat Chihiro yang sedang sibuk menyimpul kabel di mesin terbuka.

"Paman."

Tidak menoleh, Chihiro tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tidak lihat?" Tang diraih, penjepitnya diputar ke rangkaian kabel merah-biru-lalu dililit, disambungkan, "Aku sibuk."

"Maksudku, Papa."

Chihiro mendelik, lalu kembali mengerahkan atensi penuh ke mesin persegi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memajang foto Papa? Aku merasa Mama menyembunyikan sesuatu, Mama bahkan tidak mau ke sini. Dulu Papa juga ilmuwan, sama seperti kalian, kan?"

"Seishi," Chihiro menegapkan tubuh, melirik sekilas, "kau banyak bicara."

Seishi mendongak, matanya mengikuti gerak tubuh Chihiro, "Kenapa kalian kompak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa yang kalian lakukan ini... benar?"

Iris abu-abu teralih ke heterokromia. Chihiro berbalik pergi, "Tentu saja, ayahmu selalu benar."

"Paman," panggil Seishi, tapi Chihiro keburu pergi, "aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku tahu kenapa Papaku meninggal."

Tanpa perlu meladeni, Chihiro bergegas menjauh.

"Aku ingin tahu alasannya. Aku ingin tahu kenapa Papa dibunuh."

Sontak dua pasang mata menoleh. Nijimura membelakak, sementara Chihiro melenguh berat.

Seishi mendaki langkah, mendekati tabung silinder di tengah ruangan, mengamati puncaknya yang tertutup pembungkus kain. "Aku tidak bodoh... aku adalah anak ilmuwan ternama, Akashi Seijuurou. Penelitian macam apa yang bisa merenggut nyawa Papa, aku ingin tahu."

Mendapat lagi kendali diri, Chihiro berdeham ringan. "Kalau kau memang pintar seperti ilmuwan ternama itu, kenapa tidak kau coba cari sendiri?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya," ujar Seishi tanpa menoleh. "Tidak ada yang valid. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kalian baru memulainya. Konsep dasar masih tertutup. Tidak tertera di media manapun. Yang jelas, pemerintah menolak proposal Papa." Iris hetero berpindah atensi ke dua orang ilmuwan, "hanya kalian yang tahu."

Menggeser layar di monitor, Nijimura kemudian beranjak. "Bukan hanya kami," sahutnya pendek, menarik gelas porselen, menyesap kopi dingin.

"Mama," Seishi mengalih pandang. "Mama tahu, tapi... Mama selalu terlihat sedih jika aku mengungkit Papa. Sudah kubilang, hanya kalian yang tahu."

"Seishi," panggil Chihiro cepat.

Manik hetero dialihkan.

"Pergilah, aku benar-benar akan mengadukan ke Tetsuya mengenai kenakalanmu ini."

Senyum jahil terlontar, "Apa paman benar-benar mau bertemu Mama?"

Chihiro bergegas memangkas distansi. Tangan mungil direnggut, Seishi digiring keluar. "Aku pinjam mobilmu, Monyong, bensinku habis."

Seishi berontak, tenaga Chihiro lebih besar.

Nijimura mendesah lega. "Yo, jangan lama-lama."

Dihempas ke jok penumpang, Seishi marah besar. Ia merapal kutukan untuk pamannya yang kini duduk di samping. Dengan tangkas Chihiro melajukan mobil, bergegas mengantar keponakannya pulang ke habitat asli.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, kenapa paman menghindari Mama," ujar Seishi tanpa toleh.

"Mana menghindar, ini aku mau bertemu dengannya," stir dibanting, seolah luapan emosi terukir di tengah gerakannya.

"Paman menyembunyikan sesuatu. Semua orang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Diamlah, bocah. Kau itu masih sepuluh tahun, kau tidak berhak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku? Tidak berhak?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Aku anaknya, Paman. Aku keponakanmu. Aku ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Kenapa aku tidak berhak?"

Chihiro mendelik tajam, "Turun."

Ujung sepatu menendang asal, Seishi melampiaskan amarah ke segala sesuatu yang disentuhnya. Pintu mobil dibanting.

Chihiro mengembuskan napas berat. Meladeni Seishi lebih sulit daripada berurusan dengan ayahnya. Terkadang Chihiro berpikir, kenapa harus ada orang menyulitkan di sekelilingnya? Ia merindukan kehidupan tenangnya dahulu.

Menyiapkan hati, Chihiro meraup udara banyak-banyak, lalu melepasnya keras. Dirasa belum lega, aktivitas diulang lagi.

Setelahnya Chihiro mendorong pintu, lalu menghela napas lagi. Pintu mobil ditutup, langkahnya berusaha ditegapkan menuju pagar hitam di depan. Tanpa harus menyahut ia masuk ke teras. Sepasang sepatu kecil tersusun rapih di samping pintu, Chihiro menghela napas lagi.

"Ah, nii-san...?"

Sontak abu-abu mengerjap. Adiknya masih belum berubah, suka muncul tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Sei-kun. Dia mampir lagi ke tempatmu, ya?"

Senyum hangat itu lagi-lagi memberi sarat penyesalan dalam diri. Chihiro merasa ia harus segera pergi.

"Mau masuk dulu? Sudah lama Chihiro-nii tidak ke sini."

Kepala abu-abu spontan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku buru-buru."

Akashi Tetsuya memiringkan kepala, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chihiro-nii selalu buru-buru, tapi kurasa itu hal penting. Kalau begitu, hati-hati."

Chihiro terpaku sesaat. Ditatapnya figura biru muda di hadapan. Mata lebar, rambut lurus, tubuh ramping. Di luar kesadaran tangan Chihiro tergerak menyentuh ujung rambut sang Adik, sekadar menerka lembut, "Rambutmu... memanjang..."

"Tentu saja, ini juga sudah beberapa kali kupotong," sahut Tetsuya ringan.

Atensi penuh masih terenggut surai _teal_ , Chihiro memaku pandang hanya ke biru muda.

Kepalan tangan Tetsuya didekatkan ke ranum kenyal, terkekeh di sela sentuhan rambut oleh kakaknya, "Kurasa Nii-san harus segera menikah."

Chihiro menatap lurus, menurunkan tangannya, "Ya, kau benar."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil, sekali lagi, "Serius tidak mau mampir?"

Lengkung bibir terukir sedikit, kepala abu-abu mengalih pandang, "Lain kali saja," katanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa," sahut Tetsuya sembari melambai.

Chihiro berjalan pelan ke mobil. Menarik pintu dalam mode lambat, lalu mendesah berat saat mendarat di jok kemudi. Kepalanya dijatuhkan ke lingkar stir, melenguh pelan.

"Bagaimana... aku bisa menjelaskannya..."

.

* * *

.

"Hebat, Sei-kun."

"Kelompok manapun, kalau ada aku di sana, pasti selalu juara."

Tetsuya menangkup tangan, "Kita harus merayakannya."

"Benar, kita harus merayakannya, Mama!"

Senyum tersungging, "Jadi, Sei-kun mau apa?"

"Mama harus ikut aku pokoknya."

Demi merayakan kejuaraan cerdas cermat antar kelas yang dimenangkan (lagi) oleh anaknya, Tetsuya dengan senang hati mengikuti kemauan anaknya. Ia diajak pergi ke suatu tempat—katanya spesial. Untuk mengapresiasi tindakan buah hati, Tetsuya menurut saja.

Ia tidak menyangka akan berlabuh di sebuah bangunan yang dahulu sering dikunjunginya. Sambil menyiagakan hati Tetsuya turut digiring anaknya masuk ke dalam. Bola mata _aqua_ berkeliling memandang deret mesin berteknologi tinggi di seisi ruangan.

"Lho? Tetsuya?"

"Paman Nijimura! Lihat, aku bawa Mama!"

Tetsuya mengangguk kaku, "Se-Selamat siang, Nijimura-san... lama tidak berjumpa..."

"Y-Ya... kau juga..." pria bersurai hitam mengalih pandang. Lalu rahangnya mengeras, "Oi, Mayuzumi! Sini cepat!"

Dari balik dinding berupa tumpukan mesin muncul entitas abu-abu yang dipanggil. Tanpa harus menjawab, Chihiro sudah diejek lewat tatapan songong heterokromia.

"Maaf kalau aku menganggu, Chihiro-nii, Nijimura-san. Sei-kun juara lagi di sekolah, jadi aku ingin merayakannya. Tak kusangka Sei-kun justru membawaku ke sini." Tetsuya membungkuk ringan.

Seishi menyengir, "Sesuai janji, aku mau mengenalkan Mama dengan alat-alat aneh ini!"

Tetsuya memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah, ayo kita berkeliling," lalu pandangnya teralih ke dua orang penjaga laboratorium, "maaf sebelumnya, Chihiro-nii, Nijimura-san."

"Y-Ya..." Nijimura melongo. Tahu betul Tetsuya trauma, tapi memaksa diri mendekati garis terlarang.

Chihiro kembali fokus ke mesin di hadapan, sesekali mengintip dua entitas di kejauhan dari celah kabel.

Tetsuya tersenyum saja saat Seishi mengenalkan padanya segala sesuatu yang ia tahu. Mengenang, mengingat saat Seijuurou menjelaskan padanya tujuan penelitian dan dedikasi hidupnya sebagai ilmuwan. Laboratorium yang tidak pernah ingin ia kunjungi, tapi ia harus menahan ego—Seishi tidak perlu tahu mengapa ia menghindari tempat ini.

Maka jika Tetsuya berani menjejakkan kaki di sini, kecurigaan Seishi akan hilang padanya. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan apapun.

"Lalu, hanya satu yang tidak aku tahu."

Tetsuya mengerjap, "Apa itu, Sei-kun?"

'Grep!'

Nijimura mendecak sebal, mengangkat tubuh mungil seraya mengomel. "Kau ini, lab ini bukan tempat mainan bocah, tahu."

"Paman kenapa, sih?! Aku kan sudah izin!" Volume suara Seishi mengeras.

"Kalau kau macam-macam terus menyentuh sesuatu, gimana?! Terus ada sistem yang malfungsi, gimana?!" Nijimura masih membentak.

"Aku akan hati-hati!"

Tetsuya meringis, "Se-Sei-kun... ayo kita pulang..."

"Maaf, Tetsuya," ujar Chihiro, Tetsuya nyaris kejang saking kagetnya mendapati kemunculan sang Kakak.

"Tidak apa-apa," biru muda kembali ke merah-jingga, "ayo kita ke tempat yang Sei-kun suka saja."

"Aku mau di sini!"

Chihiro menarik jaket dari gantungan, "Biar kuantar kalian pulang, ayo."

Nijimura menggiring Seishi ke luar, menjanjikan permen dan cokelat tapi si Kecil tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Atmosfir berat berangsur turun. Ia kira laboratorium ini akan membuatnya tertekan setengah mati.

Mendongak ke langit-langit, bibir Tetsuya membentuk kurva. Belum ada perbaikan menyeluruh sejak suaminya meninggalkan ruang kerja ini. Belum ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Seijuurou mengajaknya datang ke sini.

Napas diembuskan, langkah kaki digerakkan. Tetsuya menatap lurus dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah kain merah yang bertengger di mesin tabung silinder. Menurutnya teknologi modern ini kelewat mewah jika harus dijadikan tempat pengering kain. Sedikit berjinjit, Tetsuya menarik pembungkus—

'Bruk'

Biru muda membelakak, nyaris-nyaris bola matanya keluar dari tengkorak. Sebuah objek mengambang di dalam tabung berair. Tubuhnya membeku. Panggilan orang di hadapan tidak digubris. Tetsuya masih tidak sadar mesti tubuhnya sudah mendekap gravitasi. Chihiro berusaha menghentikan aksi jahil Tetsuya namun ujung kain pembungkus keburu dijepit jari-jarinya.

Lalu pandangannya menggelap, Tetsuya tahu matanya ditutup.

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, Tetsuya refleks bangkit. Chihiro terhempas ketika tubuhnya menegak. Meski begitu, kakinya bergetar, keringat dingin menyembul dari kening, "I-Itu... mi-milik... siapa..."

"Dengarkan aku, Tetsuya." Chihiro menarik bahu Tetsuya, wanita biru muda tidak mengindah, "Tetsuya!"

"Otak..." lirihnya bergetar, matanya masih terbelakak, "otak siapa yang ada di sana...?"

Tetsuya tidak salah lihat. Sebuah gumpalan lembek mengambang dalam tabung silinder berisi air bening. Benaknya memutar memori. Pernah suaminya menjelaskan cara kerja inovasi teknologinya pada Tetsuya—dan pengaplikasiannya mirip dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Lalu sekeji kelamnya kenangan masa lalu, rembesan air menerobos dinding pelindung. Tetsuya mengabaikan panggilan cemas anaknya. Teriakan kakaknya. Serta gelagat asing rekan suaminya.

Kemudian, gelap.

.

* * *

.

Akashi Seishi tidak merasa pegal meski terus-terusan menunduk. Di sampingnya Mayuzumi Chihiro bersandar, mendongakkan kepala menerawang langit-langit putih. Sudah dua hari mereka giliran menunggu. Tetsuya pingsan terlalu lama.

"Ini salahku, kan?" Gumam Seishi, sekali lagi melontar pertanyaan sama.

Dan Chihiro tidak merasa harus merespon.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membawa Mama ke tempat kalian."

Chihiro memejamkan mata, bersidekap.

Seishi mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus. "Apa paman Chihiro harus menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku?"

Chihiro mendecak, "Kau masih kecil, Seishi."

"Aku tidak seperti anak kecil lainnya, Paman."

Chihiro sekali lagi menghela napas. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Katakan saja."

Manik sewarna ampas rokok tertampil, pandangnya jauh menembus langit-langit, mengenang. "Projek yang membuat Tetsuya _shock_ itu... apa yang kami lakukan di masa lalu. Aku, Nijimura, Seijuurou."

Seishi memutar tubuh, patuh menghadap pria yang tidak balik memandang dirinya.

"Penelitian, perhitungan, eksperimen, dasar-dasarnya berasal dari otak jenius ayahmu. Aku dan Nijimura hanya membantu. Lalu dia pernah berpesan, dia mau aku dan Nijimura ikut andil sampai kami benar-benar menciptakan teknologi gila ini."

Seishi menoleh patah-patah, "Gila...?"

Chihiro menurunkan padang, mengintimidasi. "Menolak mati."

Sontak Seishi terlonjak mundur.

"Ayahmu jenius yang gila," dengus Chihiro pelan, "dia ingin menciptakan suatu teknologi di mana orang-orang tidak perlu merasa kehilangan meski orang yang dikasihinya mati."

Seishi menahan napas, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan penelitiannya?"

"Dia mati, saingan kami ingin ayahmu kalah. Lalu kami melanjutkan penelitian ayahmu, dengan susah payah, dasar egois Seijuurou itu."

Telapak mungil mengepal, oksigen tercekat di esofagus. "Selama ini...?"

Chihiro mengalih pandang, "Kami sudah menyelesaikan... seharusnya."

"Benarkah?" Manik hetero membola.

"Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ke Tetsuya."

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan? Biar kubantu."

Tatap kelabu lurus ke dinding putih. Chihiro ragu, tapi kemudia diurung, "Ada kelompok lain yang menginginkan otak Seijuurou untuk diteliti dan dijadikan bahan eksperimen. Bahkan mereka sampai menggali kuburannya, haha. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Tetsuya, aku dan Nijimura tidak perlu nyaris mati untuk merebut kembali otak itu."

Meski mengandung unsur kekerasan yang tidak layak dikunyah otak anak kecil, Seishi merasa penjelasan paman Chihiro wajar-wajar saja.

"Lalu kami mengawetkan otak Seijuurou... di tabung itu, dan menggunakannya untuk menyempurnakan sistem itu. Penemunya sendirilah yang pertama kali memakai teknologi ciptaannya."

Ludah ditenggak, Seishi kembali menunduk. "Itu kejam..."

"Lebih sadis lagi orang lain yang menggunakan otak jenius ayahmu, Seishi. Aku dan Nijimura menjaga, menyembunyikannya, lalu menyempurnakan penemuannya. Kalau kau ingin tahu, ayahmu masih hidup. Akashi Seijuurou hidup."

Seishi terdiam sejenak, memiringkan kepala, mengernyit skeptis. "Benarkah...?"

Chihiro mengangguk, "Karena otaknya ada pada kami dan teknologi penemuannya, maka dia hidup—seharusnya."

Seishi turun dari bangku, mendongak ke wajah datar pamannya. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku."

Chihiro melepas pangkuan tangan, mendesah berat. "Aku selalu ingin menunjukkannya padamu... pada Tetsuya," kemudian jarinya menggaruk kepala, frustasi, "tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberi tahunya."

"Karena itukah paman menghindari Mama?"

Chihiro hanya melirik, lalu mengalih tatap.

"Siapkan semuanya, biar aku yang katakan pada Mama. Setelah Mama siuman, akan kubawa Mama ke tempat kalian."

"Tetsuya pasti trauma," sahut Chihiro langsung.

"Maka aku akan memaksanya." Seishi menukas.

"Kalau begitu coba saja. Buktikan kalau kau memang seperti ayahmu, bocah."

.

* * *

.

Akashi Seishi tidak pernah lepas dari sisi Tetsuya sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Hari demi hari dilewati sebagaimana harusnya. Kondisi fisik dan mental Tetsuya dipastikan kembali normal, maka Seishi tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan.

"PR apa, Sei-kun?"

Si Mungil merah tidak melirik, ranum kecilnya menggumam pelan, "Matematika."

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?" tanya Tetsuya seraya membungkukkan tubuh.

"Ya," pensil mekanik diturunkan, sampul buku ditutup. Iris dua warna berganti menatap ibunda, "Aku ingin tahu sesuatu."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, sesekali membuang pandang. "Tentang matematika?"

"Sejak awal huruf dan angka itu tidak ada, manusia membuatnya agar mereka bisa memahami dunia. Kita mempelajari satu tambah satu sama dengan dua, tapi sesungguhnya satu ditambah satu itu tidak sama dengan dua," alis merah bertaut, "satu ditambah satu itu _tidak_ _akan sama_ dengan dua, Mama, tak peduli seberapa keras manusia mengacaukannya, mereka tak akan sama."

Kalau anaknya sudah mengungkit teori-teori yang entah dari mana dipelajarinya, Tetsuya sering merasakan firasat buruk.

"Itu benar, Sei-kun," jawab Tetsuya kalem.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku tentang Akashi Seijuurou."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan—"

"Ada. "Seishi menyorot galak, "Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya. Kebohongan tidak akan pernah sama. Kebohongan yang Mama berikan padaku dan kebohongan yang Mama sembunyikan dariku, tidak akan sama."

"Seishi, kita sepakat—"

"Kenapa Mama menyembunyikannya? Aku berhak tahu."

"Sei-kun masih—"

"Kecil?" Seishi mendongak, "dan aku tidak pantas untuk tahu? Meskipun aku anaknya?"

Mulut menganga segera dikatup, Tetsuya menghembus napas berat. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan laboratorium?" semburat cemas mati-matian disembunyikan dalam lubuk ekspresi terdalam Tetsuya.

Masih mengangkat dagu angkuh, Seishi berujar pelan, "Aku ingin tahu... kenapa Papa dibunuh, sementara Mama bilang padaku Papa meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Napas tercekat, Tetsuya berusaha memasok oksigen banyak-banyak. Tidak menyangka anaknya akan mengetahui kebenaran di usia yang terlalu belia.

"Kalau aku memang anak Mama dan Papa, kenapa Mama berpikir bisa menyembunyikan ini semua dariku?"

Kedua kaki terhempas tenaganya, Tetsuya merobohkan diri ke dinding terdekat. Duduk bersandar, menerawangi plapon, mengenang masa. "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan ini darimu, Sei-kun."

Seishi bangkit dari posisi nyaman, mengikis spasi, menjatuhkan diri ke dekap hangat Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun adalah orang yang hebat, ilmuwan jenius, kami sekelas waktu kuliah dulu. Teori dan penemuannya banyak membantu universitas dan diakui negara. Yang lebih penting lagi, dia adalah pria yang sangat kucintai," biru muda turun ke heterokromia, "dan seorang ayah untuk Seishi-kun. Seijuurou-kun mencintai Seishi-kun."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Seishi menahan napas. Menghayati kilau imitasi permata safir yang mengandung halimun di sepasang matanya.

Tetsuya menarik udara lewat mulut—agar lebih efektif menghilangkan sekat di tenggorokan—lalu melanjutkan cerita. "Seijuurou-kun membuat inovasi baru yang akhirnya ditentang pemerintah. Tidak, bahkan dunia ikut menentangnya. Ada sekelompok orang yang menginginkan teori Seijuurou-kun dan merebut hak miliknya... alih-alih menangkap, mereka malah membunuh Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya bersumpah ia menahan kestabilan suaranya mati-matian, "mereka membunuh... Seijuurou-kun..."

Seishi beranjak bangun, menenggelamkan wajah di pundak ibunda. Tetsuya merangkul anaknya, membelai surai merah yang selalu mengingatkannya akan rupa suami. Mengabaikan sembilu imajiner yang menyayat hati.

"Aku tahu apa yang mereka incar," kristal bening di pelipis segera diseka, "mereka akan mengambil otak Seijuurou-kun untuk diteliti dan direnggut segala sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Aku sangat tahu apa tujuan mereka dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan."

Seishi membentuk spasi, menatap wajah ibunya dari jarak sepuluh senti. Ingin meneliti raut seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh sang Mama ketika mengenang. Ingin membuktikan keakuratan kisah yang disampaikan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Aku harap aku salah lihat," Tetsuya tidak lepas memandang Sesihi, membiarkan tabir pelindung dirembes bulir bening, "aku harap apa yang ada di laboratorium bukan seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Aku ingin percaya pada mereka... aku ingin percaya pada Chihiro-nii..."

Jari mungil terulur ke helai biru, mengusapnya tanpa bicara.

"Itulah mengapa aku membenci sains... laboratorium... dan semua yang bersangkutan dengan kematian Seijuurou-kun..." isak pelan terlantun, Tetsuya berusaha menahan tangis. "Apa sekarang Sei-kun mengerti? Aku mencintai Papamu, sangat..."

"Aku tahu," ucap Seishi pelan, "aku minta maaf, Mama, aku tahu."

Usai membersihkan bekas air mata, Tetsuya menatap lurus, "Apa, Sei-kun?"

Seishi menundukkan kepala, "Aku mempelajarinya selama ini, tentang kasus pembunuhan Papa dan pihak-pihak yang menentang. Aku tahu masa lalu kalian, tapi aku tidak tahu teknologi seperti apa yang membuat Papa menderita. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin bertanya langsung ke paman Chihiro dan Nijimura-san. Tapi tidak seorangpun mau memberitahuku, termasuk Mama. Maafkan keegosianku, Mama. Seishi minta maaf."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, meringis. "Sei-kun sangat cerdas, Mama yang minta maaf..."

Bersamaan dengan terangkatnya kepala dan ekspos mimik wajah, Seishi menekan suara. "Aku percaya kalau Paman Chihiro dan Nijimura-san merebut kembali otak Papa dari orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang menggali kubur Papa."

Biru safir membelakak.

"Mama menolak otopsi pada mayat Papa, tapi mereka memanfaatkan momen saat Papa sudah dimakamkan. Paman Chihiro dan paman Nijimura mati-matian merebutnya kembali. Lalu objek itu diawetkan dan siap dijadikan teknologi terbaru." Seishi masih menatap sarat afirmasi, "itulah yang kutahu."

Biru muda menggeleng, "Tidak... mungkin..." masih menahan napas, "Chihiro-nii berkata begitu?"

"Paman Chihiro selalu menghindari Mama karena alasan itu. Dia orang yang pemalu."

Ranum tipis melengkung sedikit, Tetsuya menatap pemilik mata hetero sendu. "Sei-kun... bisa biarkan Mama istirahat sebentar?"

Akashi Seishi hanya memandang, lalu menghela napas. "Ya, istirahatlah..."

Akashi Tetsuya beranjak menuju kamar. Ia tidak yakin bisa menerima semua informasi dan memprosesnya dalam satu waktu.

.

* * *

.

Hari yang dinanti telah tiba. Chihiro terus-terusan merapal doa. Semoga Tetsuya tidak membencinya. Semoga Tetsuya tidak meninggalkannya. Semoga Tetsuya tidak menghapus namanya dari daftar saudara. Nijimura yang mendengar rutukannya hanya menggeplak kepala Chihiro, lalu pergi tanpa berucap sepatah kata.

Chihiro mendengus, kemudian lanjut menangkup tangan. Fokus penuh mengisi hati dengan harapan-harapan positif.

"Hei, suram,"

Chihiro tidak memandang. "Siapa yang kau panggil, Monyong?"

"Apa ada orang lain lagi di sini?" Nijimura Shuuzo meletakkan papan lapangan di atas meja, memaku pandang ke layar kaca.

Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak bereaksi, dan tidak perlu menjawab.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Nijimura tanpa menoleh.

Chihiro berlepas diri dari ritual, beranjak ke tengah ruangan, menarik kain pembungkus di atas tabung silinder. "Kita melakukan ini sesuai dengan perhitungannya."

Nijimura mendecak, "Sepuluh tahun kita untuk dia? Ini konyol sekali."

"Untuk adikku," potong Chihiro cepat.

"Dan jika adikmu membencimu?"

Chihiro berdeham ringan, ganti memandang layar hologram. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa tujuanku hidup."

"Siscon," sahut Nijimura enteng.

"Memangnya kenapa."

"Nikah sana."

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

Nijimura mengangkat bahu, Chihiro tidak minat memandang. Keduanya disibukkan oleh urusan masing-masing.

Pria beriris gelap mendegus, atensi terenggut ke pergelangan berbalut jam tangan. "Jadi, sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?"

Kap mesin ditutup, Chihiro berbalik pergi, "Harusnya sudah sampai."

Nijimura menyelipkan kedua tangan ke saku jas putih, menggeleng pelan, "Jujur saja, aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau kita gagal?"

Chihiro mengernyit, "Tidak akan."

"Kubilangkan 'bagaimana', bodoh."

"Kubilangkan 'tidak akan', Monyong."

"Sialan kau."

"Kau juga."

Nijimura mendesah lelah, "Aku akan bersiap di sini, kau sambut orangnya di luar sana."

Menurut, Chihiro beranjak ke pintu depan. Dengan sigap ia menarik gagang, menikmati hawa panas yang menyapa langsung berbarengan udara luar. Di dekat pagar ia melihat seorang lelaki kecil sedang menarik tangan wanita muda. Anak kecil terlihat maniak dan memaksa, yang wanita berusaha keras agar tidak terseret.

Chihiro mendengus, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sahutnya sedikit berteriak.

Pemilik iris hetero menoleh, "Ah, Paman! Bantu aku menarik Mama!"

Kelabu bertubrukan dengan biru muda dari kejauhan. Chihiro tidak bergerak, Tetsuya melepas renggutan anaknya. Seolah memamerkan sikap orang dewasa, wanita bersurai biru muda itu berdeham pelan, lalu membuat gestur mengomel.

Chihiro tersenyum.

Adiknya berubah, di beberapa perilaku.

Meninggikan volume suara, Chihiro menyahut lagi, "Apa Tetsuya benar-benar mau ke sini?" Sisi tubuh disandarkan ke daun pintu.

"Mama mau!" Yang menjawab justru si Kecil merah, "Aku memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat tingkat nasional! Juga juara umum di sekolah! Mama berjanji akan ikut denganku ke mana saja!"

"Tapi Sei-kun tidak bilang mau datang ke sini,"

"Mama sudah janji!"

Chihiro terkekeh. Ia beranjak dari ambang pintu dan melangkah ke luar bangunan. Dahinya langsung berkerut, bagaimana mungkin keluarga kecil ini bisa tahan ribut di tengah panasnya cuaca siang bolong? Chihiro langsung bergegas, "Ini panas sekali."

"Paman! Bantu aku menarik Mama!" tukas Seishi, lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Chihiro berdeham, "Kau sungguhan tidak mau masuk, Tetsuya?" tanyanya tanpa memandang.

Tetsuya melemaskan pegangan, ganti menggenggam telapak mungil anaknya. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku benar-benar siap."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Maksudku—"

"Aku tahu," potong Tetsuya cepat, "aku sangat mengerti, bahkan lebih mengerti dari Chihiro-nii."

Chihiro melepas berat, mengganti tatap ke rumput liar di pinggir jalan. Mengamati ujung lancipnya yang digerak pawana lembut. Lalu beralih ke batu kerikil yang menumpuk di sisi rumput liar. Kemudian sadar, kenapa ia harus memerhatikan objek sepele saat bicara dengan Tetsuya.

Sejenak hening, padahal Chihiro berharap Seishi membuat keributan sehingga tidak ada suasana kikuk terselip di antara mereka.

Berdeham pelan, Chihiro mendecak, "Dan jika kau pingsan lagi?"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, "Aku bertemu Seijuurou-kun, beberapa kali."

Chihiro sontak menoleh.

"Dalam mimpiku."

Lalu bola mata abu-abu diedar.

Tetsuya memutar tubuh, menghadap Chihiro, menatap lurus, "Apa Seijuurou-kun masih hidup?"

Chihiro tidak punya pilihan lagi selain balas mengintimidasi, "Apa kau percaya pada pemikirannya?"

"Aku memercayainya," sahut Tetsuya cepat, jarinya menggenggam telapak mungil Seishi lebih erat, "bahkan sebelum Seijuurou-kun bertemu Chihiro-nii dan Nijimura-san, aku yang ada di sisinya dan selalu mendukungnya."

"Bagus," Chihiro mengangguk berkali-kali, lalu berbalik, "lalu apa lagi yang kau bimbangkan?"

Entah dari mana kekuatan mental datang, Akashi Tetsuya menukik alis. Seishi dituntun mengkuti langkah Chihiro, masuk dalam bangunan berkedok laboratorium. Si Kecil tersenyum puas, akhirnya sang Mama takluk.

Nijimura menyambut lewat celah antar kabel, kemudian keluar dari persembunyian. Chihiro membiarkan atensi Tetsuya langsung tertuju ke tabung silinder berisi sebuah otak yang sudah diawetkan. Seishi menenggak ludah, baru pertama kali melihat organ tubuh langsung di depan mata, bukan layar kaca.

Sebuah layar hologram tertampil di depan tabung, diatur setinggi tubuh Tetsuya. Seishi harus berjinjit dan menarik tangan ibunya ketika penasaran ingin mengintip isi layar hitam.

Akashi Tetsuya menahan napas.

Tidak mungkin.

Suaminya sudah lama mati.

Tapi ia tidak menolak jika teknologi di hadapannya ini sukses dan sempurna.

Menahan lirih, Tetsuya melontar kata. "Apa Seijuurou-kun benar-benar bisa mendengarku? Ini hanya otak..."

Chihiro menundukkan kepala, menatap lurus. "Percayalah, kita berkomunikasi dengannya lewat mesin, dan ini adalah penemuannya sendiri."

Memegang dua buah kabel, Nijimura Shuuzo menyambungkannya ke steker khusus di badan ramping tabung silinder, "Kita kirimkan impuls elektrik ke korteksnya."

Chihiro lekas mengoperasikan super komputer yang berada di sisi kanan dinding polikrom.

Seolah penyambungannya tervalidasi, layar monitor membuat barisan garis. Berubah abu-abu, lalu kembali menghitam.

Tetsuya merasakan genggaman Seishi semakin erat. Ia merendahkan tubuh, mendekap Seishi, menggendongnya kemudian.

Lalu sebuah kata tertulis di layar. Terketik lambat. Semua mata yang tertuju harus menahan napas menunggu simbol penutup kalimat tertera.

* * *

 **Apa aku hidup?**

* * *

Tetsuya masih belum bernapas.

Nijimura melirik Chihiro, pria abu-abu balas memandang. Meregang oksigen sebentar, Nijimura lalu mengolah kata. "P-Profesor… A-Akashi...?"

* * *

 **Aku hidup?**

* * *

"A-Akashi..." Nijimura kesulitan menyortir kata, celingukan minta pembelaan ke teman sekitar, "i-ini aku, Nijimura Shuuzo. Apa kau ada di sana...?"

Lalu layar hologram menampilkan ketikan cepat;

* * *

 **Nijimura-san?**

* * *

Lalu mengetik lagi,

* * *

 **Aku di mana?**

* * *

Seketika itu air mata merembes dari tabir mata. Tetsuya terisak, Seishi tidak melakukan apapun selain menahan _shock_ dan memandang ibunya.

Memerangi polemik hati, Tetsuya melirih. "Se-Seijuurou...-kun..."

* * *

 **Tetsuya? Itu kamu?**

* * *

Pengangan di paha Seishi mengerat, Tetsuya menebarkan buncahan emosi ke gendongan di tangannya. "Seijuurou-kun, apa kau benar-benar... bisa mendengarku...?" tanyanya, dibarengi isak tangis.

* * *

 **Aku mendengarmu**

* * *

Telapak tangan dilarikan ke mulut, Tetsuya menahan tangis.

* * *

 **Aku mendengarmu**

* * *

Layar hologram menampilkan pesan lagi,

* * *

 **Aku mendengarmu**

* * *

Terperangkap dalam situasi mengharukan, Seishi terpacu bergerak. Ia menatap organ kepala di tabung silinder seraya berujar. "Papa...?"

* * *

 **Seishi? Seika? Kau pasti anakku**

 **Terima kasih sudah melahirkannya, Tetsuya**

 **Aku mencintai kalian**

* * *

Akashi Seishi tidak mengerti kenapa tetes material bening tumpah dari matanya. Ia tidak merasa sedih, tidak juga kecewa. Lalu kenapa perhatian ayahnya—yang notabenenya lewat pesan tertulis—justru membangkitkan kondisi buruk lubuk hati terdalam yang tengah dipendamnya?

* * *

 **Seishi, aku tahu kau pasti Seishi**

 **Apa kabar, Seishi? Bagaimana sekolahmu?**

 **Pastikan kau menjaga Tetsuya**

* * *

Tetsuya menoleh, menatap ke arah Seishi. Tidak menyembunyikan deras tangis di sepasang matanya. Tepi mata memerah, iris hetero ikut berkaca, tapi lekas dialihkan agar tidak terikut sedu.

"Seishi baik, Papa. Seishi sangat pandai. Mama baik-baik saja, aku selalu menjaga Mama."

Tetsuya mendekap anaknya lebih dalam, merapatkan dahinya ke kening Seishi. Terisak dalam hangatnya reuni keluarga.

* * *

 **Itu bagus**

 **Kau memang anakku**

* * *

Seishi menahan napas, menggigit bibir, menolak tangis.

Tetsuya menoleh, menatap lurus ke arah Chihiro yang berdiri di sebrangnya. "Bisa... tinggalkan kami?"

Saling melempar tatap, Nijimura Shuuzo dan Mayuzumi Chihiro beranjak pergi. Memang benar apa kata Tetsuya, mereka mungkin hanya mengganggu reuni keluarga.

Mengendali pernapasan, Tetsuya melanjutkan, "Aku dan Seishi sangat merindukanmu, Seijuurou-kun."

* * *

 **Aku juga**

 **Tetsuya**

 **Di mana aku?**

* * *

Tetsuya menoleh, sadar dua orang yang bertanggung jawab sudah tidak di tempat. "Seijuurou-kun berada di laboratorium sains... yang pernah Seijuurou-kun bangun bersama Chihro-nii dan Nijimura-san."

* * *

 **Tempat ini masih ada? Syukurlah**

 **Tampaknya mereka sukses**

 **Sudah berapa waktu berlalu, Tetsuya?**

* * *

Memandang lurus ke layar hologram, Tetsuya menggumam. "Umur anak kita genap sepuluh tahun, Seijuurou-kun."

Terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum layar mengetikkan kata,

* * *

 **Begitu**

 **Aku minta maaf**

* * *

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa, Seijuurou-kun. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini..."

* * *

 **Ceritalah. Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak suaramu, Tetsuya**

* * *

Melontar pandang ke Seishi, Tetsuya menggores senyum.

.

* * *

.

"Apa menurutmu Tetsuya akan pindah ke sini?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro lantas menoleh, "Hah?"

"Tidak mungkin mesin-mesin itu dipindahkan ke rumahnya, kan. Mereka keluarga, pasti maunya bersama terus," dengus Nijimura Shuuzo pelan.

Chihiro mengalih pandang, "Entahlah, itu keputusan mereka."

Nijimura mengulurkan tangan, "Selamat atas kesuksesan kita."

Chihiro mendelik, lalu menepuk tangan Nijimura keras. "Ya, selamat."

"Kita benar-benar harus merayakannya!" Sahut Nijimura lagi.

Mayuzumi Chihiro mendongak, menerawang angkasa gelap, menghayati lekuk kanopi gulita yang tidak menampilkan gugus titik cahaya.

Nijimura lanjut menyelutuk, "Apa menurutmu reuni ini tidak lama? Sudah malam dan kita masih jongkok di luar."

Chihiro yang sejak tadi menjepit _light novel_ di jarinya langsung kembali fokus membaca.

"Kau punya etika, tidak? Jangan sibuk sendiri saat bersama orang lain." Nijimura mendecih.

"Di depanmu, etika buat apa." Chihiro menyahut acuh.

"Sial, kau."

Pintu dibuka, kedua penghuni di luar spontan menoleh. Akashi Seishi muncul dari ambang pintu. "Paman masih di sini, ya?"

Nijimura mendengus, "Apa maksudmu, hah? Kami terus di sini!"

Chihiro beranjak bangun, "Ada apa, Seishi? Kenapa kau keluar?"

Seishi menoleh ke dalam, "Mama dan Papa tidur."

Bertukar pandang, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi mengernyit heran. Keduanya buru-buru menerobos pintu, memburu napas di depan layar monitor. Terlihat Tetsuya sedang memangku kepala di atas meja, tertidur. Keduanya menyimpulkan, sepaket meja-kursi di depan layar itu pasti ulah Seishi demi memberi kenyamanan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidur? Serius, nih?" Nijimura bergetar, panik menyerang sesaat.

"A-Akashi...?" panggil Chihiro gugup

Lalu layar hologram mengetik kalimat,

* * *

 **Jangan berisik**

 **Tetsuya tidak tidur selama dua hari**

* * *

Nijimura merutuk dalam hati. Meski wujudnya semu, Akashi Seijuurou ini kelakukannya masih sama. Karena sudah lama tidak jumpa, Nijimura Shuuzo langsung memaafkan.

Chihiro berdeham, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, nikmati waktumu. Aku ingin ke luar bersama Seishi sebentar, mencari makan malam."

* * *

 **Chihiro-san?**

 **Terima kasih**

 **Sudah menjaga Tetsuya untukku**

* * *

Membaca kalimat terakhir, Mayuzumi Chihiro lekas membuang pandang.

"Ya," jawabnya tanpa toleh.

Kemudian Chihiro beranjak keluar. Tanpa dikomando Nijimura ikut hengkang dari laboratorium. Seishi yang menunggu di luar segera ditarik pergi.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga Mama?" tanyanya lugu.

Nijimura Shuuzo mendengus kesal, Mayuzumi Chihiro memandang sebal. Maka dititiplah makan malam ke rekan dua orang penjaga. Seishi belum mau masuk ke dalam sebelum melepas kepergian dua paman bujang. Tatapnya belum berganti sejak mobil sedan silver menghilang dari jarak pengelihatan.

Ia memandang langit gelap.

Memikirkan ego, juga pertanyaan dalam hati.

Ada yang salah.

Akashi Seishi bisa membayangkan ekspresi dan raut wajah ayahnya dengan mengingat foto-foto di album. Seishi bisa menerka jawaban ayahnya lewat kontak benak—entahlah, mungkin karena Seishi terlalu cerdas sehingga bisa menebak pikiran lawan.

Meski ia hanya bisa berjumpa dengan ayahnya dalam bentuk organ dan komputer, masih ada yang ingin dipastikannya.

Jika ayahnya benar-benar hidup.

.

* * *

.

Perlahan pintu dibuka, Seishi menahan irama langkah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menuntaskan sisa oksigen yang mencekat di kerongkongan. Lalu tatap penuh afirmasi lurus mengarah ke layar monitor, tanpa sarat admirasi, mengusir jauh-jauh aroma hesitansi. Ia akan mengatur volume suara sekecil mungkin agar tidak mengganggu kelelapan tidur sang Ibunda.

Menegapkan nyali, Seishi mendongak, "Papa."

Tidak lama sebuah respon muncul.

* * *

 **Seishi?**

* * *

"Aku mendapat banyak prestasi di sekolah."

* * *

 **Kau memang anakku**

 **Seishi**

 **Kau harus lebih hebat dari Papa**

* * *

Seishi mengulas senyum, "Aku sangat hebat, Papa."

Layar tidak mengetik balasan, Seishi menduga ayahnya tersenyum di sana.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang Papa."

* * *

 **Maaf, Seishi**

 **Kau mau jadi apa nanti?**

* * *

"Kalau ilmuwan, bagaimana? Aku tertarik dengan sains dan eksperimen."

* * *

 **Cita-citamu mulia**

 **Tapi pastikan bermanfaat bagi orang lain**

* * *

Lalu Seishi terdiam. Kadar oksigen tidak jadi dihirupnya. Ia kira ayahnya akan menentang dan berkata jangan bermimpi seperti dirinya.

Menundukkan kepala, Seishi menggumam, "Egois."

Layar tidak menjawab, Seishi berharap ayahnya tak mendengar.

Segenap nyali terkumpul, Seishi mendongak angkuh. "Aku ingin bertanya, Papa."

Monitor berdominasi hitam lambat mengetik kata,

* * *

 **Akan kujawab semampuku**

* * *

"Papa mampu, Papa hebat, kan? Jenius," sahut Seishi langsung. Ia lekas menggali udara, desau yang berganti lirih buru-buru ditanggal, "pertanyaannya tidak sulit."

Layar tidak menulis pesan, menunggu pernyataan.

Seishi menggigit bibir, "Apa Papa sungguh-sungguh mencintai Mama? Dan Aku?"

Dengan cepat layar mengetik balasan.

* * *

 **Tentu saja**

* * *

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" berganti lirih, tersirat ragu pada nada suaranya. Seishi melanjutkan protes, "kenapa kau membuat Mama sedih? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu? Kenapa—"

* * *

 **Seishi**

* * *

Sang Anak membuang tatap. "Kau tidak berhak, Papa."

* * *

 **Seishi**

* * *

"Kau tidak berhak!" Hasrat menggejolak, bentakan tak terbantah. Pikau nyelekit lantas terlontar. Kabut halimun mengabil alih kuasa atas sepasang mata heterokromia. Akashi Seishi mati-matian menahan isak.

* * *

 **Untuk menjauh darimu dan Tetsuya?**

* * *

Kepala digeleng, lirih dilontarkan. "Untuk membuatku merasa kurang di keluarga. Untuk membuatku merasa iri pada teman-teman yang memiliki orangtua lengkap. Untuk membuatku tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Untuk membuatku melihat Mama menangis sendirian. Untuk membuatku kesepian. Kau tidak berhak, Papa. Kau tidak berhak," tangis memecah, Seishi menjerit, tidak peduli lagi jika sang Ibu di samping bangun tiba-tiba, "KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK!"

Layar monitor tidak menampilkan balasan.

Seishi, sekali lagi menghentikan tangis. "Berhenti berpesan apapun padaku. Aku adalah Akashi Seishi, aku bisa lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan, Papa. Sayang kau tidak bisa melihatku, dan sebaliknya."

Hening.

Layar mengetik kata;

* * *

 **Seishi**

 **Aku sangat mencintai ibumu**

 **Jika dia tidak ada di sampingku, mungkin aku sudah lama hancur**

 **Dia wanita luar biasa**

 **Dia mencintaiku**

 **Dan mencintaimu**

 **Penyesalan terbesarku adalah aku tidak bisa membahagiakan ibumu sampai akhir**

 **Lalu penyesalan terbesar kedua, aku tidak ada di sisi ibumu ketika kau lahir**

 **Namun aku tidak lagi menyesal**

 **Aku berjumpa denganmu**

 **Di sini**

 **Percayalah aku melihatmu, mendengar suaramu**

 **Aku tahu kamu hebat, jenius, pandai, segala sesuatu kau punya**

 **Jangan pikir kau tidak punya aku**

* * *

Kerah kaos dijadikan alat penyeka air mata, Seishi terisak pelan. Ia membayangkan Akashi Seijuurou melantun bak adagio, penuh ekspresi dan menenangkan. Tapi hati kecilnya juga menolak, ia tetap tidak terima atas ketidakadilan yang menimpa keluarga mereka.

* * *

 **Seishi**

 **Bersyukurlah karena kau hidup**

 **Kau bisa mencintai ibumu dan melihat layar ini**

 **Aku tidak mati**

 **Setidaknya, selama organku hidup**

 **Maka kenanglah**

 **Manusia akan benar-benar mati hanya jika mereka dilupakan**

 **Kau selalu memikirkan keluargamu, kan?**

 **Kenapa kau merasa sepi?**

 **Datanglah ke sini. Tanyakan apa pun padaku**

 **Kau lihat aku?**

 **Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tidak memiliki Ayah?**

 **Meski virtual, aku ingin kau bisa menerima kekuranganku, kau harus bisa**

 **Katakan pada Tetsuya aku mencintainya, juga kamu, Seishi, anakku**

 **Maaf karena aku sangat kurang sebagai Ayah**

* * *

Akashi Seishi berbalik, bergegas lari dari tempat. Ia telah membaca pesan ayahnya sampai akhir. Ia dipaksa mengerti. Disuruh paham. Jika membantah, yang keluar hanya cengeng semata. Dan Seishi membenci semua verba yang bersirat lemah.

Tanpa diketahui, bulir air mengairi pipi tirus Tetsuya.

.

* * *

.

Penemuan itu disembunyikan dari dunia atas dasar kesepakatan bersama. Keluarga kecil Akashi ingin terus bercengkrama dan dua rekan lainnya tidak ingin digugat massa. Maka laboratorium yang selalu dihindari Tetsuya sudah bagaikan rumah kedua. Hanya di tempat itulah ia bisa hidup layaknya keluarga utuh.

Bahkan meja makan dipindahkan ke dekat monitor agar bisa merasakan hangatnya kebersamaan, meski wujudnya tak ada.

Wujud tidak ada.

Seishi mendongak, "Kenapa tidak buatkan saja tubuh untuk Papa?"

Sumpit jatuh dari genggaman, Nijimura batuk-batuk dan menampar dadanya berkali-kali lantaran kaget atas celutuk barusan, "Apa kata—uhuk-uhuk—mu, bocah?!"

Sendok dirapatkan ke badan piring, Seishi menoleh layar komputer, "Papa, kenapa kau tidak perintahkan paman Chihiro dan Nijimura-san untuk membuatkan tubuh? Lumayan, kan?"

Tetsuya yang duduk di samping sang Anak berdehem, "Sei-kun, jangan bicara ketika makan," lalu tangannya buru-buru menyodorkan gelas ke Nijimura.

Layar berdominasi hitam mengetik huruf putih;

* * *

 **Apa kau tidak keberatan menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi?**

* * *

Seishi terkekeh, "Masukkan aku. Dengan kecerdasan Akashi Seishi, Mama dan Papa, kita akan menyingkatnya jadi satu tahun," sahutnya angkuh.

Chihiro menggelengkan kepala, mengalih pandang dari wajah arogan titisan Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun—"

"Mama tidak akan menolak, kan?" Seishi berbalik, "Mama tidak akan bisa menolak."

Akashi Tetsuya tahu kalau anaknya tidak bisa dibantah. Panggilannya bukan untuk melayangkan protes.

Pria bersurai hitam membanting gelas, memburu napas, "Aku benar-benar ingin cari kerja!"

Mendengar suara ketikan di layar monitor, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Nijimura Shuuzo langsung memucat.

* * *

 **Kekayaan keluarga Akashi tidak akan habis sampai tujuh keturunan**

 **Kita bisa gunakan harta ini untuk kelangsungan penelitian**

* * *

Akashi Tetsuya merotasi bola mata, Seishi menyisip seringai jahil.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Nijimura Shuuzo menyesal karena sudah terlibat dalam profesi yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yang sci-fi di sini teh saya terinspirasi dari film Space Cop, tapi family &ceritanya ngarang sendiri :'DDDD (( disclaimer : Space Cop is a 2016 action-comedy film, directed by Jay Bauman and Mike Stoklasa. Written by Mike Stoklasa. Produced by RedLetterMedia ))**

 **a/n : apaan nih gaje amat :'((((( yaudahlahya, udah ketulis /? Makasih atuh udah mau baca :')))**

 **Btw, habede Mayuzumi Chihiro~~~**


End file.
